


Weiss' Wager, Blake's Bet

by ProfessorGoggles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Fall Of Beacon, Amazon TF, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cam work, F/F, Rivals to Lovers, Stripping, Uncontrollable Lust, smut with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGoggles/pseuds/ProfessorGoggles
Summary: An out-of-control contest leads two rivalrous teammates to discover interests they never would have found otherwise.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

It had started so innocuously. Yang had just been looking to make conversation with her team. “Did you see that message from Sun? I normally don’t go in for the whole ‘take a picture of everything you eat’ trend, but I felt like I gained weight just looking at that meal.”

“I can’t believe Neptune made something so beautiful,” Weiss sighed. “I hope that when I get a boyfriend, they’re that good of a cook.”

“-When- you get a boyfriend? Don’t you mean if?” Blake inquired.

“Of course I’ll have one! I’m an absolute gift,” Weiss retorted.

“I just don’t understand how you can be so sure. Considering you’ve never brought anyone back here…”

“I’m saving my time until I find the right one, alright? And where do you get off acting like some kind of expert? The most action I’ve noticed you getting is turning the pages of those dollar bin romance novels you buy.”

“I guess it just seems obvious to me that people tend to be driven away by unpleasant, argumentative assholes.”

“I may not always be ‘nice’,” the heiress said tartly. “But I am a classy and sophisticated woman, which is more than I can say for a certain person here.”

“And by that you mean that you’re a human and I’m a faunus. Real ‘classy’.” She gestured towards her scalp. The team had learned shortly after moving in with her that she concealed her cat ears, and her heritage, under the black bow that she nearly always wore.

The snow-haired girl ahem-ed. “Well, there’s also the effort one of us puts into her appearance, which is roughly equal to the effort the other puts into imagining her favourite yaoi characters doing it,” Weiss replied primly.

“You put in the work where work is needed, I’ll give you that,” Blake said.

“Why, you slovenly peasant!”

“Flatchested bitch!”

Yang just sighed. Weiss and Blake just got like this sometimes. They would be fine with each other for a while, but gradually tension always built up. Eventually they would get past it, and the whole routine had been kind of cute when it had just been between two nervous freshman Beacon students, but now that they were third years she wished her teammates would find a better outlet for their emotions. They were 19! It was tiresome, watching her teammates argue about increasingly irrelevant nonsense, their anger coming closer and closer to a boil until…

“Oh god, this isn’t going to turn into another one of your stupid bets, is it?” Yang asked, interrupting. “Like that time you almost jumped off the roof?”

“Actually Yang, that’s a great idea,” Weiss replied. “We’ll settle this objectively.”

Yang could be heard audibly gritting her teeth from the couch.

…

The two always took their bets seriously. It was just a few minutes later that Weiss had finished typing up the terms of the wager, and printed them in triplicate. A whiteboard had appeared from somewhere, on which were scrawled two underlined names, “Weiss” and “Blake”. Each had a 0 written under it.

“So, to recap, the metric will be cold, hard lien. The first one to earn five thousand lien using their sex appeal or general attractiveness will be the winner. All lien counted must be part of a legal, reportable source of income. If income consists of wages in a career tangentially to those criteria, then it will be counted at a rate of 10%, in recognition of the fact that being hired for such a position generally only means one person considers you attractive. Bonuses, commissions and tips will always count at a rate of 100%. Non-cash acquisitions, IE gifts, will be counted at 50% of their average purchase price, as estimated by the undersigned arbitrator, Yang-“

“I’m not getting involved in this,” Yang said, refusing to look up from the scroll she was reading.

Weiss sighed, and scribbled over a section of the document. “…as estimated by the undersigned arbitrator, Ruby-“

That got her attention. “She’s not going to be involved in this either!” the protective older sister in her snapped.

“AS ESTIMATED BY THE UNDERSIGNED ARBITRATOR, NORA VALKYRIE.”

A muffled “Yay!” could be heard from the room across the hall. Yang de-tensed.

Weiss took a deep breath, and continued. “As part of this wager, I, Weiss Schnee, do swear that upon a loss I will spend no less than one thousand lien at Bad Beowulf Love Accessory Shop, and, other than during school hours, will wear nothing but these items for the entirety of one week (five business days), and will also formally concede that I am an emotionally stunted, flat-chested gremlin who will never know love or intimacy. Furthermore you, Blake Belladonna, do swear that upon a loss you will read aloud (specifically, at an audible register) from your copy of the erotic fiction “Ninjas of Love” in the cafeteria each lunch hour until the book is complete, and will also outright admit that you are a mousey, perverted hermit with no past or prospective romantic experience. Blake Belladonna, do you find any of these terms disagreeable?”

Blake stared her down, not an ounce of caution on her face. “I do not.”

“Do you agree to the wager as presented?”

“I do.”

“Then let us begin,” Weiss said, signing her name on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting is an alt history Remnant. Cinder decided to slow down her plans after Torchwick's capture, and Beacon is intact. Team RWBY are now third years.
> 
> Originally posted on DA (2017) under the name Qwhimzy.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

The strip club was called the Mainstreet Manor. Or it would be once they were done putting up the sign. The grand reopening was planned for tomorrow, so surely they’d be looking for help. With its bold architecture and shiny new siding, this building represented Weiss’ best hope for the future, in exactly the same way the modelling agency had turned out not to.

…

“So,” Junior said, tenting his fingers, leaning over the desk in front of him. “What makes you think the Manor and you would be a good fit?”

Weiss was sitting in the chair opposite him. Yang had briefed Weiss about the information broker, but thankfully it seemed she hadn’t told him anything about her.

“Well, Junior…” Weiss began, a little nervously. But he interrupted.

“Whoa, slow down. Miss, I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, and I don’t really care to be honest, but my name is Mr. Xiong, here. It’s not a power trip thing or anything like that. It’s just on account of the club being a completely law-abiding business with no mafia connections at all. Understand?”

“Oh of course, discretion is my middle name. If hired, I would most definitely not present any kind of security risk. In fact, I am renowned for my ability to keep quiet. Ask anyone!”

“Uh… huh. Anyway, I’ll be honest with you. You’re not really what we were looking for, physically. No offense.” Weiss lowered her eyes in disappointment. “But I’m under direct orders from the Malachite twins to find someone who is, and I quote, ‘like, way the opposite of pretty’ to do the act before theirs. Plus some guys are really into that ‘rich bitch’ look, even if it doesn’t really mesh with the, uh, stripping medium.”

“Excuse me?!” she snapped back. “Rich bitch? Where the fuck do you think you get off talking to me like that!”

“Haha, wow! And you’ve got the mouth to match. Sounds like you’ll fit right in here. The job’s yours. First shift is tomorrow night, Rump’ll take measurements for your costume on the way out. Oh, and any idea what we should we call you?”

She’d already thought about that. “How about… Snow White?”

-

Weiss had been immeasurably pleased with herself when she returned to the dorm, swanning around like she owned the place. Blake knew she had to get on her game. But how?

The lithe, mysterious beauty knew stripping was out of the question. There was just no way she’d be able to open herself up like that. Having to pretend to be enthusiastic about showing off her intimates to a crowd of shifty strangers was honestly just a nightmare. But she definitely wasn’t going to win the competition lying in bed. Or was she?

When she had been in the White Fang, they had made heavy use of cam sites to move money discreetly. It was perfectly understandable if a camgirl was less than diligent with her record keeping, or if she took efforts to hide her real location, so it was a convenient setup. Not that Blake had been part of it, but she knew that it didn’t matter what you were doing; if you charged for it and let guys pretend it was “just for them”, then somebody would pay. And she could do some pretending of her own, pretend the camera right out of existence. Just go about her ordinary life.

She’d still need a theme, though, to build up a subscriber base so she could start making bank. Maybe she could… read? Worth a shot. It only took her a few minutes to find a site she knew Adam wouldn’t find her on. “Select a handle”, the registration screen read.

“Bookish Belle.”

-

Day 2

This was it, opening night. Weiss was trying not to let the pressure get under her skin. Everybody here was a nobody, after all. Well, except for the coworker who had said she was graceful in heels. That one was alright.

A routine wasn’t totally different from fighting, but there were some important distinctions. For one, nobody cared if you were tense when you were fighting. She stepped with the confidence of a champion fencer, but as she neared the end of her routine, her movements were still very stiff and abrupt, enough so to set even her pale little mosquito-bites to jiggling. She wished that she could show off her voice instead. Maybe there was like, stripper karaoke or something? No, that was ridiculous. She had to focus.

“Hey girl, go buy some tits!” a heckler yelled from the audience.

Her rejoinder of “Take your garbage opinions and shove them up sideways, scum!” earned a smirk from Mr. Xiong, but much less appreciation from the audience.

-

Blake, meanwhile, was having a much more relaxing evening. With Weiss at work (god, that sounded weird even in her head), and the sisters out getting ice cream or something, she had the dorm to herself, and was taking the opportunity to record her first video.  
She’d sprawled out on the couch, and positioned the camera near her feet, wearing her ordinary casual clothes. They weren’t exactly scandalous, but the tight black shorts and sleeveless top gave the audience a decent view of the outlines of her body as she lay on her back, reading some generic fantasy epic that was supposed to develop a romance at some point.

She stirred from time to time, licked her thumb and flipped the page, or worked the kink out of her leg, but for the most part it was much less uncomfortable than she expected, having the camera there. It was kind of comforting, cozy even, knowing that she was being watched on her own terms.

When she heard Ruby and Yang at the door, she turned off the stream and checked her metrics. There’d only been a handful of viewers, but to her surprise one of them had already left a surprisingly generous tip, without a message. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

-

Day 4

The music blared. The lights strobed. The glittery makeup made her eyes feel hot, and the shiny white getup that the tailor, Rump (real name Gil, decent enough guy) had made for her was designed more for appearance than comfort. Weiss’ second shift was different from the first mostly in that she was more confident and prepared. She’d practiced her routines, was working on her form, and was calm enough to look at her performance from the outside, and start figuring out what needed work. The crowd’s reaction was largely the same. She could pick out at most a few interested faces from among the bored or jeering masses.

-

Blake, meanwhile, had found time for another show. She’d decided to go with something a bit spicier for her reading material. A torrid romance novel about a prince, and the knight who broke his oaths to protect him from the wicked queen who he had been promised to in marriage.

She set the camera across from her this time, on the coffee table, and kept her scroll close by so she wouldn’t miss an alert again. The pages quickly began to blur together as her reading began. She’d read this one before to be honest; it was an old favourite. She liked to imagine herself as the prince. The idea of having someone to look out for her, someone who would make her their world without expecting anything in return, someone who acted out of sheer, true love, and not because of ulterior motives, that made her feel… warm inside, every time.

Her right hand drifted absentmindedly towards her belt. Only as it slipped under the waistband of her tight shorts did she consider what she was doing. Cognizant of her (admittedly still low) viewer count, the raven haired beauty tried to make the motion look natural, grinding her pelvis back into the cushion as if she was just adjusting her panties.

She went back to reading. A few minutes later, the donation alert pinged. 5 lien. “Touch urself again”, the message said. She considered it. She hadn’t listed any prices yet, and didn’t have to do anything just because a random person asked for it, especially for 5 lien. But it was good to have people just paying attention. Without putting down her book, she slipped her hand down across her stomach and onto her crotch again, gently feathering herself over her clothes for several seconds, but keeping her eyes on the book. This was a good part.

As she finished the show, she resolved to have something to charge for by next time.

Day 7

Today’s goals were improving technique, and reading the crowd. She hadn’t considered how important that second one would be. To know what she needed to change, she needed to be able to gauge the audience’s opinions. What she’d found so far was that a few people out there would be into whatever she did, and she was getting better at noticing them, but another large segment wasn’t going to respond positively to anything. She was, in other words, a niche act. Almost certainly because of her small, slim physique. She could practice, but she was keeping an eye Blake’s cam account and the sultry vixen was getting more viewers every time. Drastic action would need to be taken to squelch Blake’s early lead, or all could be lost. She’d show that cat faunus yet!

-

The “cat faunus” was rolling in dough. She was pretty proud of how she’d monetized the readings. To begin with she’d read out of her textbooks, whatever had been assigned that week, then switch to something more exciting at the 10 lien threshold, and from there she would read aloud at 20. Each garment she was wearing would be removed if its own donation pool was filled, though her prices seemed high enough to deter viewers from chipping in, and after the stream she’d hold a bidding war to decide what the next book would be. So far she was ignoring viewer literature suggestions; much as she liked them, they had terrible taste. But she tried to pick books that everyone would find scintillating, the kind of thing that ended up in the stash under her bed. All of the alerts made it hard to concentrate on the text, but at least things were really getting rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it the worst when a casual bet with a friend forces you to extensively restructure your life and redefine yourself as a person? I still adore these hypercompetitive dorks.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 12

“Package for you, Weiss!” Ruby said, holding the dorm’s mail above her head.

“Maybe it’s a present from one of those random strangers you’ve been flashing your genitals at,” Blake added.

“No, it’s something I ordered,” Weiss replied, ignoring the barb. “Though it is work related. Also, the Manor isn’t that sort of strip club, it’s completely above board. And anyway, how is what you do any better?”

“I at least get to know the people in my audience first.”

Yang butted in. “Wait, what? The Manor was super seedy the last time I was there.”

“Well it’s changed.”

“Oh yeah, and I’m sure Junior’s just a real kindhearted, upright citizen now too,” Yang replied sarcastically.

“Right, you’re a stripper now,” Ruby said. “We should all come out to one of your performances!”

“Noooope, nope nope nope you are not going to a mafia-run strip club,” the blonde ruffian responded.

“But you used to go off and do stuff like that all the time!”

“That’s because –I- didn’t have an older sister to look out for me. So no. End of discussion.”

“Well then maybe we should help with one of Blake’s shows. Your leader commands it,” feigning an aura of royal authority.

“You’re only the boss of us on the battlefield, remember?” Yang said, more calmly. “Rubes, I get it, I really do. When I was seventeen I thought I knew everything about everything. But you’re not ready for the kind of stuff they’re doing.”

“Hey, I know lots about sex and junk like that.”

“Wait, it’s 9 AM on a Saturday. Aren’t your cartoons starting, Ruby?”

“Oh gosh you’re right!” she exclaimed.

Ruby scuttled off urgently. She needed to find somewhere with good enough reception to get a scroll signal from Mistral.

Weiss watched her leave. “Anyway, what we have here is a new form of dust, developed and sold by the cartels in Vacuo for its cosmetic properties. It should help people appreciate my skills as a performer, without getting quite so hung up on what I look like.”

“Whoa, buying black market dust from Vacuo? We said we wouldn’t break the law for this bet,” Blake pointed out.

“This isn’t off the black market, it was seized by a family friend in Atlas. And since its properties are so poorly understood, I’ve gotten a research permit to investigate it. Which is exactly what I’ll be doing.” Weiss picked up the vial of fine blue crystals, tapped a bit into a sub-vial for measuring, and then turned her face upward and poured the contents onto it, the sparkling dust cascading over her cheeks, forehead and chin. The others stared in shock. Who knew what an untested dust variety could do! Was she really willing to risk so much just to beat Blake?

Weiss was in a world of her own, though. Eyes closed, she could feel the dust sinking into her skin, which was good because tilting her head back was giving her neck a terrible kink. The magical powder also itched, and her face was rapidly growing unnaturally warm.

She straightened up, staring Yang and Blake in the eye. “What?” she said, defensively. Suddenly, something inside of her made a sound halfway between a gurgle and a crack, and as the last blueish tinge disappeared off of her face, the dust began its work.

The first thing she noticed was the sense of vertigo. Her spine creaked and her muscles ached, then suddenly she was tottering uneasily on her “casual” heels. But even before she could regain her balance, she felt her clothes growing tighter around her chest, and also her waist. Her bust was tight and squashed in her lacy black bra and form fitting blue dress, and her panties wedgied her harder and harder under her layered skirt, as they became more and more ill-fitted. The oddity of the sudden pressure was distracting, but after a few seconds of frantic arm windmilling, she managed to steady herself, and took a deep breath. The moment seemed to have passed.

She looked at her hand, clamped on the table where she had grabbed it for support. There was something weird about it. Had the dust… hrm. It seemed to be at the end of a longer arm. Looking at the two shocked teammates before her, she gauged that she was meeting their eyes at much closer to an even level than before. She had probably gained about 3 inches in just a few seconds. And as for the rest of her. Her body remained tightly and uncomfortably bound within her clothing, so she left the others, still speechless, and stripped down in the bathroom. Unsurprisingly it wasn’t her undergarments that had shrunk, it was certain other parts that had grown. The new Weiss she saw in the mirror had much more noteworthy curves, and looking down confirmed it was true. Her breasts were probably two cup steps larger, which is to say they existed, and her hips curved out from her still-narrow waist with a hitherto unheard-of urgency. Her butt had become more shelf like, and larger as well. It looked as though the dust had tried to round out certain parts of her body, as if inflating them with a pump.

“Well, it’s a start,” she said.

Day 16

Commanding this body was thrilling. Pushing her chest out, swaying her hips, it made her want to do every single thing the world had to offer.

Her job had been a good place to start, though. With her more voluptuous form came notoriety, and she found that she was developing a following, made up of people who appreciated her for her caustic tongue and forceful personality, the way that she demanded respect from her audience, and got it or else. Many of these people left immediately after her show, to the rage of the Malachite twins. It was ironic, those individuals might actually stick around if the two of them showed their actual, catty selves instead of the saccharine-sweet image they put on for their routine. But anything that got under their skin was just another bonus in Weiss’ book.

The enigmatic subject of her figure was certainly another part of it. She’d continued to take the dust, just a very small amount each day to avoid stumbling into regret territory. She didn’t know if it was permanent yet, but as her bust and butt continued to grow, she couldn’t help feeling like these changes were somehow right. Her E-cups jiggled as she tore off her tassled silver top, ripping the false stitches to free her increasingly pendulous breasts. The garment would have been undersized by tomorrow anyway. She’d needed to tell Gil what was going on, obviously. He hadn’t been happy about it, but was taking measures to keep her wardrobe on her, since she was bringing so many people into the club. The crowd roared as her five-eleven frame paced the stage, pivoting on her narrow waist to gesture her permission for everyone to stare where her eyes weren’t, at her gloriously bare chest. She looked down (so far down, now!) at her admirers, and wrinkled her nose at one who was getting too close. “Hands off the stage, pervert, before I break em off!”

Day 19

She couldn’t control it. Had she finally taken too much, or had this been coming from the first time she’d tried the blue dust? At first Weiss hadn’t noticed that it was changing her thought processes, creating a certain mania, but since her most recent treatment a few hours ago the impulses had become undeniable, and… far more specific.

She wanted to be held, to whisper dirty nothings to somebody, to beat up twelve men in a barfight, or at least to goddamn touch herself. But she’d gone on stage without realizing how bad it was going to be, and now she could do none of those things. Or so she was telling herself. It was a crime for her to have this body, straining the limits of human credulity in so many directions, but for only them to be able to enjoy it!

And enjoy it they did. She had no idea if they could tell what she was going through, but this show in particular seemed to be exciting them. She knew, urgently, that she would regret losing control in front of these ingrates, but that only went so far. Most of all, she wanted, she wanted? Weiss saw black for a second, but came rushing back to her senses quickly, before she could fall. She would not give anyone or anything the satisfaction of besting her. There were tears in her eyes, but she wrapped up the last few moves in her circuit without shoving her hand down her undergarments. She was the smart one. She’d figure something out.

Day 20

“Acsss,” Weiss hissed, as the thin metal choker activated, then tried to lower her shoulders and relax. Things seemed fine, everything felt normal. She didn’t feel a burning desire to shove the next person she saw up against a wall and ravish them –“Tch,” Weiss muttered as it triggered again.

The solution had been simple, if occasionally less than pleasant, and it had taken her only a single (badly distracted and interrupted) day to finish the device. She had built the band that was now wrapped snugly around the neck to monitor her neural activity through the spine. Whenever arousal spiked beyond the boundaries found in more normal human beings, the polished stone of blue freeze dust at the front of the collar would briefly chill the band where it pressed against her neck, disrupting the line of thought responsible and cooling her skin to provide a negative stimulus against arousal. Weiss estimated that the freeze dust would only need replacing about every month, and was sure that she’d grow more accustomed to the cold pulses with time. Her most prominent fear at the moment was that she might become too used to them, and the collar would lose its effectiveness.

With her agitated state mostly in the past, though, she felt nothing but raw below the belt. She hadn’t shown much consideration for herself while under the influence. The hazards of experimentation. But then, perhaps she had been ignoring such concerns for some time before. Was she really going to continue with the study?

Yes, she was. A Schnee didn’t back down, and she was gathering valuable data with this. Dust that altered neurology via physiological changes? Remarkable. Had that been an intended property, or was it an emergent effect?

While Weiss was out buying the hardware to make the collar, she’d picked up a video camera as well. Blake had been getting such good results on the cam sites lately, despite the advantage Weiss’ dust was granting her. But Blake wasn’t the only heart stoppingly beautiful member of team RWBY anymore.

If Weiss convinced some of her fans from the club to switch over, the new format would open up new opportunities with regards to what she could do during a performance! She’d already called Mr. Xiong and told him to cut back on her shifts. She was taking the Snow White experience online.

Day 23

Blake tried not to grimace, or openly acknowledge the sounds Weiss was making in any other way. Negativity was bad for the health of the stream. But this was a quiet hour stream! Noise was also definitely detrimental. She went back to rubbing the dildo lengthwise against her clit, trying not to lose her place in Love Palace 5, nor utter any noises of her own, at the same time.

She’d started the quiet hour streams so she could go after dark, by hanging a cover in front of her bed so she could keep the light on. There was no reading aloud during a quiet hour stream, just the comforting presence of everyone’s favourite reader. And a long list of things they could pay her to do to herself, toy assisted and otherwise. Which tied into the really special thing about quiet hour streams. Anyone who got her to make a sound earned a boon from her, free of charge. The suspense of it drove people wild, and she made a lot of money. But Weiss’ grunts and profanity were totally ruining the mood.

“Hah, as if you and half of the room didn’t start screengrabbing the moment I took my shirt off!” the heiress barked. “And besides, idiot, that’s what a flash is. It’s quick. You got exactly what you payed for, no repeats.”

Weiss had a very different style. She certainly wasn’t going to offer any boons, for example. Her teammate liked complete control of her room, which was a lot harder to manage over the internet than when you were face to face with the miscreants. Blake preferred a much more hands off approach. For her, giving power to the audience was part of the fun! For a few minutes each day, she could be free from the crushing responsibility of worrying about the correct decision, just follow instructions and let the chat figure it out for her. Normally, it was a better de-stresser than a massage.

Getting the space to do her shows was becoming the real issue, though. She couldn’t count on Ruby and Yang being out of the house every evening, and with Weiss working less, that meant even less time to herself in their dorm, and as large as the third year dorms were, it clearly wasn’t enough. Did she have any other options? Blake wasn’t going back to the library, that was for sure. It had been thrilling, but last time she had come waaaaay too damn close to getting caught. A sane student didn’t test their luck with Glynda Goodwitch more than once.

The problem was, what right did she have to tell her to pipe down? They were both doing exactly the same thing, at the same time, a room apart. As well, she wasn’t sure if it was the dust or the dancing or what, but Weiss had started to look outright muscular in the last week. She knew her teammate would never lay a finger on her, but still, it was difficult to say no to such an intimidating individual.

Thinking about Weiss’ new body always made Blake feel weird. Seemingly overnight, the team’s porcelain doll had turned into a six foot plus amazon with defined abs and a body shape in some areas inspired by a parade float. She looked at the whiteboard. Weiss’ duplicity seemed on track to secure the win, but Blake had one ace left in the hole.

An ace that Blake was very reluctant to actually play. If she took off her bow, and revealed her feline ears, she could attract a whole new sort of subscriber. Faunus fetishists definitely wouldn’t be as well behaved as her current crowd, but they’d pay all the same, even if having them around did make her feel super skeevy. But if Weiss was going to do her mad science, then Blake would try and win this, no matter the cost. For justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the Weiss heavy chapter that some people were looking for. Or alternatively the Weiss ~heavy~ chapter. More expansion to come. For justice!


	4. Chapter 3

Day 24

“Furry Belle,” her room title read. “Meow 15 lien, Poses 30 lien, Leash On 45 lien, Pussy Parade 75 lien,” it listed.

Blake posed determinedly. She’d finally gotten the alert sounds working, so she could tell what the requests were without stopping to read them. Which was good, as the donations were just pouring in. Blake was in her room, and Weiss was still audible in much of her content, but between the meows and the groans she herself was making as she pushed her hand (oops, paw) deeper and deeper into her slit, she was returning the favour just as often. Blake knew at least a few people had figured out the link between them; Weiss had mentioned at least one viewer asking her where the “kitty bitch” lived. Blake would be glad, honestly, if some bigot was dumb enough to stalk her, a Huntress living in a dorm filled with other Huntresses, rather than a faunus who wasn’t able to protect themselves, but Weiss said she had made sure he wouldn’t be asking stupid questions like that again.

These new viewers were weird, and unruly, and honestly she was surprised that they were actually willing to pay for the stuff they paid for. Were they unable to decide if they wanted a girl or a cat? To her the distinction seemed pretty absolute. Her scroll played a cutesy tune, the “Pussy Parade” alert. At least the appeal of that one made sense. The fit, raven-haired girl pulled her paw print panties down over her rear, and then set them on the bed beside her. Now fully nude, she turned herself where she was sitting, so that she was facing away from the camera, and then got down on her hands and knees. Gracefully, she stretched backwards, evoking a feline rising from a nap, and rocked back until her hot nethers were just starting to steam up the camera. After a second, she returned to her starting position and began again, until after just a few repetitions she heard the same alert a second time. She was getting good at this.

Day 27  
Professor Oobleck spotted his student between classes, and waved her over to his side of the hall. She hesitantly crossed over. “Miss Belladonna, I can’t help but notice we’ve been missing you in Faunus Sociopolitics lately.”

“Oh, is there a problem with my homework? I thought I kept track of everything…” All the assignments were posted online, and since she didn’t find the class challenging, she’d started skipping so she could cam while the dorm was empty.

“Yes, yes, your grade is fine. And class attendance is not mandatory, but it does worry me when one of my star pupils drops off the face of the earth. Or any of my pupils, actually.”

“Yeah I’ve just been… really tired lately.” Tired from keeping up her quiet hours on top of her new content. Night was the other time she didn’t get background noise from the other residents, and with the goalposts in sight, she wasn’t going to give up any opportunity to close the gap with Weiss.

“Hm, that is worrisome. Blake, remember that we as faculty are here to teach you, keep you safe. If anything is endangering your physical or psychological health, please tell us.”

“I’m really enjoying exposing myself to people on the internet, actually. It’s kind of therapeutic, putting yourself like, all the way out there.” She’d be fine, she just needed to get to bed at a reasonable hour.

Ho crap. She had not meant to say that out loud.

“Well,” Oobleck stammered. For once, the loquacious professor was too scandalized to respond coherently, so Blake took the opportunity to bolt.

Ducking and weaving around startled students, her shoe squeaked as she made the corner. While she ran, an inferno engulfed her cheeks. How could she have said that to a teacher? To anyone?

But now that she asked herself, she realized she had been wanting to for a while, if she was being honest. It had bubbled up like a confession, and actually daring to let the truth out, establishing that yes, the demure Blake Belladonna liked showing herself off, loved it, actually, bet or no bet, had been exhilarating. For much the same reasons the shows themselves had come to be something she looked forward to.

Confessions, there was an idea. She could theme tomorrow around those. A whole afternoon of dirty pay to Q&A!

The fact that it would hopefully save her from having to look Oobleck in the eye for an extra few days was just a bonus.

Day 30

Blake reflected on the last month. Looking at the whiteboard, it was clear her bet with Weiss was almost over. She’d learned a lot about herself. Gained some confidence, made acquaintances and maybe even a few new friends. Lived, laughed, earned a crapton of lien for not all that much time sunk in. It hadn’t been perfect, but there was only one thing that really bothered her.

That dust. It clearly went against the spirit of their original deal, but Weiss had used it anyway. And Blake was more than a little worried about her. The heiress was still dosing herself daily, even as her teammates voiced their concerns. She soared to over seven feet in height, and despite that her boobs still made it almost halfway to the ground if she bent over. But most people stared at her ass as she walked by, not out of lust but due to the sheer spectacle of how it continued to be where she no longer was, hanging an instant behind her like a trailer hitched on a truck. Well, maybe there was some lust too. It was certainly safer than staring at her from the front, given how she’d continued to get more ridiculously muscular. How could Weiss still want to push it further? She was clearly addicted.

Weiss had left a short time ago. The titaness said she was going to buy a better video camera, so she could start the stream that would end it all. Blake didn’t want to waste the opportunity. She opened up Weiss’ desk. Drawer one, class notes for the last 3 semesters. Drawer two, toy collection. Drawer three, a messy pile of random documents. How very un-Weiss. She rifled around, and sure enough there was the vial, hidden at the bottom of the heap. Blake snatched it up and quickly closed the drawer.

Pacing the room, holding the vial close, she considered what to do next. She opened the lid. About half of the dust was still left. She’d have to figure out somewhere to hide it safely, at least until the bet was over. And quickly too, the rest of the gang would be done classes any minute n-

“Whatcha got there?”

Yang had snuck up on her unintentionally. The nervous catgirl startled, tossing the small vial into the air. Seemingly in slow motion, it tumbled end over end, dust glittering through the air and raining down on her, some splashing onto the blonde girl standing behind her.

“Is that?” Yang asked, looking down at the sparkly dust coating her hands.

“It is.” Blake replied, standing stock still.

Yang started hurriedly brushing at the dust on her arms, but stopped when she realized it wasn’t coming off.

“Do you think we should-?“ Yang stopped talking abruptly. She was feeling wobbly.

Even though the bombshell had taken a less direct hit from the mishap, she began growing first. Blake could practically hear the creaking as she expanded upward and outward. Actually, she could literally hear creaking. Yang had left her leather vest on, and the tight garment was rapidly getting tighter. Pale flesh bulged aggressively out from the window created by the undone top button, going immediately from softball sized to something more in the football territory. However, the two of them would soon regret their impudence, as they were still largely trapped within the confines of the vest. Worse, she was growing taller, and as she looked worriedly up at the ceiling, the garment pulled up further over her larger core, revealing more of her flat stomach than it already had. The middle button was trying to slip past her chest, cruelly attacking her breasts and pushing them upwards towards the sky, desperately trying to lift a very buxom load. They fought back, and the creaking grew more intense, until there was a snap, and the button zoomed off for some faraway land. Instantly, her tubetop-clad melons fell out of the vest and briefly entered freefall. “AAAH!” the huntress shouted, as she was pulled over, and landed on her face.

Yang’s breasts had been impressive, but her rear, now thrust high in the air, was difficult to ignore. Clad only in tight black short-shorts, every curve of her newly tire sized butt was on display. Judging by the way her belt was digging deeply into her hips, they must have fleshed out by inches as well, and with her new height and Blake’s vantage point, her teammate was almost entirely legs.

That vantage was changing though; she was getting taller. Blake was clearly the next target, and she felt her body warp and shift as she received the same treatment. Everything was simply too small. Her hips were already growing, so she undid her belt, even as her loose white shirt became a very tight one. Not knowing how much farther she had to go, she took the top off as well. Her breasts were already the size of her head, hanging low and oh so heavy, and still growing. She hadn’t expected them to feel so natural. Blake glanced over at her teammate. Her own seemed somehow more supple and squeezable, and hung lower than theirs. Maybe the dust worked a little differently for Faunus. Yang’s were impressive too though. Like jelly cannonballs or something.

That was a terrible metaphor. They were like… like… Blake didn’t care what they were like, because Blake couldn’t care about Yang in general just then. She was too preoccupied with the sensations from taking such a huge dose of dust at once. It was amazing! Every touch of her roaming hands fell on new skin, the electric scent of discovery. It gave her so many new ideas. And new impulses.

“Weiss, you gave them some but didn’t give any to me! Why?!?”

For the second time that day, Blake’s keen senses had failed her. Ruby and Weiss were back from their shopping trip. “What are you talking about, Ruby? I didn’t… oh.” The heiress stared in astonishment.

“Weiss didn’t do anything. It was an accident. We, uh. We.” Yang blinked, her eyes becoming unfocused. Taking so much at once, the mental effects were hitting her hard, Weiss surmised. Blake had already lost interest in them, and was taking off her remaining clothes. Yang was now just staring vacantly at Ruby and giggling a little, hunger plain in her eyes.

Weiss’ first thought was about how much money she could make off a video of this. She immediately discarded it, though. If Yang crossed that line, she’d never forgive herself. Hesitantly, she reached for the back of her neck, unclasping the choker. She didn’t feel any different right away, but as she looked at the other giants around her, she felt herself heating up.

Of the three of them, she was still the tallest at seven four, with Blake coming in a close second, just a little over the seven foot mark, and Yang a little further behind, and neither of them had gotten the musculature she had developed during her more controlled usage regime. But the other two definitely qualified as superhumans. Yang had had some definition beforehand, and both she and Blake had the same watermelon sized breasts, flared hips, and pillow like butt that Weiss had ended up with. These appeared even larger on their shorter frames. Yang was the epitome of “stacked”, and Blake, still dainty-limbed and bodied save for her massive projections, but somehow still demure with them, made Weiss think of a statue to some goddess of beauty from antiquity that had been hilariously vandalized. Hilariously and breathtakingly. The catgirl was having trouble even staying standing with her new endowments as she continued to disrobe, and Weiss found her eyes lingering. At least she would have companions in this ceiling scraping adventure called life; now Ruby was the one who looked out of place.

Which reminded Weiss of why she’d removed the collar in the first place. Deftly, she grabbed Yang by the shoulder and snapped the device around her neck.

Yang hissed and panted for a few seconds, as she seemed to regain herself. Ruby’s half-sister was silent for a few moments after that. “Thanks, Weiss,” she said.

Weiss ignored her. She knew she would be losing her composure soon, and there was something she needed to do first. She reached for scroll. A hand fell over hers. “Mind if I join you?” Blake asked, now fully nude.

“Ruby, we should go,” Yang said, seeing Blake press herself against Weiss’ back.

“Wait, are Blake and Weiss going to do it?” Ruby asked, obliviously. Yang grabbed the short girl by the collar, lifting her effortlessly and dragging her out of the room.

“-Are- we going to do it?” Weiss asked, confused.

Blake laughed. “That’s up to you. But I’ve been wanting to.”

“That’s just the dust talking.”

“I’ve been wanting to for a long time.” Blake was surprisingly composed. She seemed to be handling herself better than Weiss had. Like she usually did. That was one of the things Weiss liked about her. There were a lot of things she liked about Blake, she was realizing.

She could feel the warmth of her partner’s body as Blake hugged her from behind. Her fingers trembling in anticipation, she connected her camera.

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad. But if we are, we’re doing it my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes make a "startling" "discovery" regarding their own feelings.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! The next part is my favourite.


	5. Epilogue

Day 35

It had taken almost a week for Weiss to put together another two collars, due to the increased dosage both of them were dealing with. During that time, they each missed about half their classes. Sometimes they’d just forget to go, but more often they hadn’t been willing to separate, and one would go with the other. It was difficult to pay attention anyway, especially with the amount of over the clothes play they could get away with under the long lecture hall desks. Yang considered trying to help somehow, but she didn’t know the first thing about medicine or electronics, and all in all, she was just happy that they had finally found a more pleasant solution to their interpersonal tension.

Eventually Weiss figured out that she could suppress her lust through sleep deprivation, and pulled an all-nighter to rally the focus necessary to complete her work. They’d been too distracted to set up another joint cam session after that first one (despite a few halfhearted attempts), but with her head clear, Weiss saw that it had earned far more than enough to push each of them over the five thousand lien goal.

“Well, I guess that’s it then. Everybody wins,” she said.

“I know I feel like a winner,” Blake replied, stretching luxuriously. She had yet to reclasp her collar after their most recent coital session.

Suddenly, the door shuddered, and then burst from its hinges.

“Hold up!” Nora yelled. “You can’t –both- win!”

“Sure we did,” Weiss said. “We earned the five thousand together.”

“And I understand where that argument is coming from. But on the other hand neither of you was the first to five thousand. So another way to look at it is that you both lost.” Blake stared at her, incredulous. Nora continued, undaunted. “And I looked up what an arbitra-whatsit does, and turns out it means I get to tell both of you what to do. So my ruling is that each of you must fulfill one of your outlined conditions. That is to say, Blake either has to admit to be a mousy, perverted hermit or read Ninjas of Love aloud in the cafeteria, and Weiss must call herself out as an emotionally stunted, flatchested gremlin, or buy and wear only clothes from a love shop for a week.”

The couple looked at each other.

“Well,” Weiss said, “I have been meaning to expand my wardrobe.”

“And I hardly need an excuse to reread an old favourite.”

\---

“His nemesis spoke. ’But how can you hope to defeat me on this morning, Shiro, when you could not vanquish me last night?’ No, the mysterious stranger from the inn? It couldn’t be!” Blake read earnestly, emotion and inflection clear in every syllable. She’d attracted a sizeable audience from the students in the mess hall. They crowded in close as they listened in rapt attention, but she towered over them, so Weiss saw no need to shoo them, she could just blur their faces out in post. Professor Goodwitch was supposed to be supervising the cafeteria, but the school’s most feared disciplinarian was nowhere to be found. Nora had said she would “take care of it,” and Weiss knew the redheaded menace well enough not to ask for details.

This video would be a freebie, for publicity. Blake was intending to keep camming, even after the bet. She’d decided she wanted to return to her old content, though. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak, regarding her identity as a faunus, but using advertising and comment moderation it would be easy enough to shift her audience back in that direction. Weiss had quit her job at the Manor, shut down her online presence, and was considering getting into burlesque. But for now she was happy just to help Blake out with whatever she wanted to do.

Weiss was sitting on top of the cafeteria table opposite Blake’s. She was wearing a uniform, but it was one that had been sized for her before her growth. Her blazer was unbuttoned, and didn’t even reach her waist. The sleeves were strained by her mighty guns. Her skirt was hiked up high on her wide hips, and did little to hide the sky blue, lacy lingerie she was wearing underneath, which was rapidly growing moist as she listened to Blake read. Or as moist as she could get with her collar on. Maybe she should add settings to them, like different levels or something. Still holding the hand camera’s display to her eye, she ahem-ed. “Louder, Kitten. They can’t hear you in the back.”

That was one of their rules, that Weiss could still call her Kitten. She was the only one who could do that, actually. Weiss liked rules in general, but that one was her favourite. It made her feel like she was someone important. Like she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # fin


End file.
